1. Field of the Invention
A fastener for a cable strap is provided for securing a cable to a panel. The fastener includes web means to prevent splaying of fastener barbs.
2. Prior Art
Cable straps of the type to which the present invention pertain are in common usage particularly in the automotive industry where it is necessary to secure electrical cables in place. An example of the type of cable strap to which the present invention is related is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/105,419, filed Oct. 7, 1987.
Electrical cables in connection with which the straps are used commonly form portions of wiring harnesses which are preassembled and then mounted in vehicles during assembly of the vehicles. Generally, such cable straps include a flexible strap portion having a buckle at one end. The strap portion is flexible and is wrapped around a cable or bundle of wires with one end of the strap being received in a slot in the buckle. The strap is normally provided with some type of fastening device for securement to a panel such as a sheet metal panel of a vehicle. The strap is fastened in place on the panel thereby retaining the cable in the desired location.
One fastener which is commonly used in connection with such cable straps is referred to as an "arrowhead". This type of fastener includes a cup-shaped base from which extends a pair of prongs having barbs thereon. The prong and barb structure is forced through an opening in a panel whereupon it flexes inwardly permitting passage through the opening. After the barbs have passed through the opening, they flex outwardly and press against the surface of the panel thereby preventing withdrawal of the fastener from the panel. It is desired that the cup-shaped base press against the opposite panel surface to thereby firmly secure the cable in place without the connection of the cable strap to the panel being loose.
One problem encountered in the past is that if a force is exerted against a fastener tending to pull it back through the opening, the barbs tend to splay outwardly and flatten against the panel surface thus resulting in a loose connection of the fastener with the panel. In accordance with the present invention, a web structure is provided between the barb and prong members to prevent such outward splaying of the barbs.